


wrong

by gagates



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagates/pseuds/gagates
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFlUCr42qzIdepeche mode - wrong





	wrong

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFlUCr42qzI  
> depeche mode - wrong

Wrong. Wrong decision, wrong move, wrong sleeping room, wrong person. Grace woke up, feeling claustrophobic, although she was in the biggest sleeping room she ever slept in, except the on at that fancy hotel at their vacation. Her breathing became shallow, panic rising. How could she undo the last weeks. All the golden furnaces, all the jewels she could wear and choke, while wearing them. Nick took her breath away and not in the romantic way. She had to go. She stood up, not bothering if she woke Nick up. When Frankie slept next to her, their bodies always ended touching each other. The gap between Nick and her was apparent. "You're going to her again.", said Nick accusingly. Goosebumps rose on Graces skin. Grace still faced the door. "Why did you marry me then, if you can't stay for a fucking night." "I was drunk." Her voice almost to low to hear. "Tell me, when was the last day you weren't drunk or hangover. Certainly not enough to marry me." "Frankie never would have married me, if I was drunk. She would have cared." Now, Grace turned around, her voice loud and clear this time. "Yes, you're right, because Frankie can do no wrong." His voiced was laced with sarcasm. "But for the fucking I was enough. Or does she that better too?" Silence. "Oh, I forgot the vibrator." "Don't you dare..." "What, Grace?" Tears began to well up and Grace tried to hold the tears desperately back. "I want the marriage to annul." "To nix me like a mispurchase at amazon? Oh no, you have to do it the same way like all the woman before you. I'm sure your ex husbands will help you with great pleasure with the divorce proceeding."

So she had to make things right, desperately right. Grace drove home. Home, where her heart should have been home for years. At least months. Today. If she had some luck, Frankie was still awake. Maybe painting, processing feelings, the same feelings she had for Frankie. The "No" came to her mind. Frankie said, she didn't want to have sex with her. Maybe she didn't want to have sex with a dunk Grace. Maybe not before she told Frankie she is in love with her. There. There was the truth and suddenly she felt so liberated, she couldn't wait to get out of the car and dance. Or cry and laugh and the same time. Suddenly so many things made sense, the whole universe seemed to fall into the right places, into the right orbit. Around her sun- Frankie. Whatever Frankie says, in which way Frankie reacts, she will tell her the truth. 

Grace took a deep sigh. The light was still on. Thank God or Fricca or which Goddess was there to help. "Frankie?" She couldn't knock for a second time, because Frankie pulled the door open and flinged her arms around Graces neck. "Do we still need each other?" Grace waited anxiously for an answer. "More than ever, Grace." "Frankie, over the last years-" Grace wiped the tears away, which were aleady streaming down her cheeks. "I treated you so badly and yet you stayed with me. The longer you stayed the less I wanted to be away from you. I just didn't realize I was falling in love with you. I made a huge mistake, I think, I made it because I tried to be the well-behaved girl for the last time, because loving you is everything but well-behaved in the eyes of my mother, my family, society. I married Nick drunk. You would have never let me marry you drunk." "Do you already think about marrying me?" Grace began to laugh. "Yes, I think, I do. Because I think of you, when I go to bed, I think of you watching the sun rise. I can't stop thinking of you and feeling like a fairy hexed me." "Grace, I'm so sorry, I said No to you. I of all people should have said yes, after all these years of teasing." "So do you love-" "Of course, Grace." "I know that, but the way-" "Grace..." Frankie gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you in every possible way." "Can you kiss me again?" "I wanted to kiss you for years, I wont stop now."

And for the first night in weeks Grace felt safe, lying next to Frankie.


End file.
